


he and she

by perceusival



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, i wrote this in like 30 minutes so sorry if its sucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perceusival/pseuds/perceusival
Summary: he was...she was...





	he and she

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this bc my post about percy and vex being trans blew up recently

he was 10 when he figured it out.

 

he went by johanna then, not by choice, but by birth.

 

johanna von mussel klossowski de rolo the first.

 

she was 7 when she figured it out.

 

she doesnt want to think about the name she had then.

 

but she told her brother, her twin, her best friend and he held her hand and smiled

 

he told his older brother first, when julius had found him trying on his old clothes in an old room, his brown hair, cut and littered at his feet.

 

she held her brothers hand as she told her mother, and her mother smiled and just said okay, and called her Vex'ahlia

 

he cried and told his mother, who held his tight and said that it would be okay, that they could call him something else, percival was quite lovely.

 

she was 10 and she was taken from her mother, and called by  _ that  _ name again and was made to cut her hair

 

he was 16 and he ran from his home, from his baby sister as she lay dead in the snow

 

she was 17 when her brother woke her up and said that they were leaving, leaving syngorn and leaving their father behind

 

he was 21 and she was 26 when she found him locked in a cell, inching closer to death

 

she was 26 and he was 21 when he first heard her call him darling.

 

he found out when, she told him one night when they were alone together.

 

she found out when, he told her once when he thought he was going to die.

 

she smiled at him

 

he smiled at her

 

she held his hand

 

he held hers back

 

he gave her a title

 

she gave him her heart

 

he have her a kiss

 

she gave him one back

 

vex'ahlia smiled at percival and held his hand as she said  _ i do _ , and percival held her hand tight and smiled back,  _ i do too. _

  
  
  
  



End file.
